mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Green Ninja/Mixels Wiki Year-In Review: 2015
Yeah, this is happening again! It's Green Ninja here. With the New Year of 2016 coming in some odd hours around the globe, I thought it would be a good time to look back at the past year on the wiki... what we accomplished, and where we fell a bit short. Keep in mind a few things. This is the first FULL year of the Mixels franchise. I say this because 2014 (Mixels' first year) content didn't begin until March last year. Thus, for 2015 we can determine popularity a bit more accurately. Also remember that Series 4, the first new content of the year, didn't arrive until February, so January was based on Series 1-3 information still. With that out of the way, let's begin. Events Too much crazy awesome stuff happened, so I'm just gonna redirect you all to the News and Announcements for the year. Overall Stats Okay, so the way Wikia tracks statistics has changed oddly sometime in the past year, so I can only show you this: *'January:' 18,860 edits *'March:' 14,525 edits *'May:' 18,956 edits *'July:' 10,398 edits *'August:' 9,303 edits *'October:' 9,243 edits *'December:' 12,157 edits So with 9,846 edits last December, we've kinda risen and fallen. Actually, crazily enough January seems to have been our most popular time with editors. Still, we've managed greatly! At this point we have... *819 content pages (For comparison, we had only 478 pages this time last year. Practically doubled now!) *113,059 overall pages *226,442 cumulative edits *23,401 uploaded files *8,169,504 registered users *173 active users *On average, 20-40,000 views a day *A WAM (Wikia Activity Monitor) score of 96.91 Impressive. User Rankings As of December 31, 2015, the top three users in our achievements leaderboard are: #Myself #ZootyCutie (Better luck next time, hon! XP) #The Golden Cubit (Wow, a non-bureaucrat!) So in twelve months, I surpassed Maddie on the leaderboard. The user with the most edits is also myself, with 17,850. How I managed to get around 10,000 more edits in one year... I don't know. Will these stats change by 2017? We'll see! YouTube Not really applicable, unfortunately. The Mixels Wiki YouTube channel was closed due to copyright strikes back in October. However, by that point we achieved over 3,000 subscribers. So in ten months, we got over two thousand more subscribers! Not bad, not bad at all. The replacement channel? Too early to tell statistics. I'll save that for next year. Conclusion This year we greatly improved in all areas. Mixels got even better with longer episodes (though only two), even greater LEGO sets, and a super cool game! At the same time, my own life improved significantly as well, for many reasons. I won't get into specifics, but you could probably guess one factor. What was YOUR favorite part of the year? Let me know in the comments. I'd like to thank EVERYONE for their many contributions; big or small, good or bad, whatever. You help make the Mixels Wiki a wonderful and, shall I say, interesting place to be; one that I am very proud of leading. I am so excited for what could happen in 2016 with both the fandom and franchise. I hope you're ready! Category:Blog posts